You Got Me Losing My Mind
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: No matter how much they tried to stay away from each other they would never succeed. They were like magnets, where one went they would always pull the other along and Bobbi had come to terms with it. Post 2x06


She found him drinking alone in the Bus's common area. At this time of the night everyone were asleep and this was the only place that offered some privacy. "You stayed." She smiled taking a seat beside him. Lance looked at her briefly before going back to his drink.

"I promised Izzy and Idaho, I can't back down because you joined the team." He explained grimly. "I know you don't-"

"Lance!" She snapped cutting him off. "You do realise that _I _vouched for you right? That _I _asked Coulson to get you here." He turned to face her fully, searching her face for the truth.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked finally, his voice stained with pain. They were toxic for each other, the only thing they could do together was destroy everything around them and they both knew it. Yet neither Lance nor Bobbi could stay away.

"Because you are _it _for me, Lance. You are the one and all that stupid clichés but I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be someone's other half and you love me, I know that, but you love with everything you have and it's overwhelming!" She chocked out, tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she pushed her emotions back down trying to control them. She never believed in love not in the way Lance loved her, so completely, diving head first into frozen waves, not knowing if this will make you or break you. Even with Clint it was never so powerful and she loved Clint very much. "Do you know what it feels like to have someone that will bring down the moon and the stars if you ask them? I'm so fucking scared of what we have and you don't want to see that!"

Throwing the rest of his drink back be pulled her in his arms. "Come here." He whispered as she landed on his lap, their lips only a breath away. "You know you're the only woman I would jump through fire for, right?" She nodded and he kissed her nose. "You are the only one I ever loved and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected but it's the only way I know. I can't change that and you can't live with it, we gotta do something about it, love. Because I don't think I can live without you anymore." He rested his forehead against her, breathing her in and finally after so long feeling somewhat relaxed.

"I don't want to live without you either." She admitted and that was enough for him. Lance crashed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss, it had been too long since the last time he had her like that. Way too fucking long for his taste, Bobbi moaned as their tongues met and her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"You got me losing my mind, angel." He murmured as his lips trailed down her neck peppering her soft skin with kisses. "I don't know how to live without you in my life." She whimpered as his fingers slipped inside her pyjama shorts caressing the heated flesh. Her head fell back and he tore a heady moan from the back of her throat as he slide two digits inside her. "I love how ready you are for me." He groaned as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Can I make love to you, beautiful? Will you let me?" He asked desperately as he worked her body into a frenzy.

"Please!" She nodded her hips loving in sync with his fingers, her body was wounded tight, too tight, and she just wanted this sweet torture to never end. "Please, Lance!" She begged again and that was his undoing. He removed his fingers from inside her and she whined at the loss, Lance laid her carefully with her back against the couch.

Taking her lips into a brief kiss his mouth traveled down her neck, trailing a path of fire between her breasts and stoping to the waistband of her shorts. He looked up quickly waiting for her okay and when she raised her hips smiling her pulled the offending fabric away along with her panties. He placed a light kiss on her clit and was about to work her some more when Bobbi pulled him up and crashed her lips on his. "Not now." She breathed as they pulled apart, a small whine escaping her when he grounded his hips against her. "I need you."

"Your wise is my command, angel." He smiled and she reached between them, her fingers making quick work of his belt and zipper.

"Be gentle." She reminded him between kisses and he nodded. Lance knew her body like the back of his hand and he knew how sensitive she could be especially after going long without sex. He wanted to give her pleasure not to hurt her.

"Always am, beautiful." He murmured kissing her temple. The air was knocked out of his lungs as soon as he slipped inside her tight body. "Fuck, Bobbi! How long?" He asked breathlessly as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him farther in.

"Paris." She bite her lip as he pulled out and pushed back in again, her back arching off of the couch in pleasure.

"Fuck you." He smiled and took hold of her hands, bringing them over her head, their finger intertwined. He remembered Paris like it was yesterday and not almost two years ago. She had a mission there and he had enough money and time to spare to chase after her. They had been divorced for almost six months back then and he found it hard to live without having her bugging the hell out of him. So he followed Bobbi to the city of light, booked the hotel room next to hers and waited for her to finish her job. At half past eleven on a Saturday night it was the first time she seek him out since they broke up. To this day that night was still burned into his mind and he doubted it would ever fade away.

"I love you." Bobbi murmured quietly and if he wasn't paying close attention to everything she said or did he would have missed it.

"I love you more." He whispered, their lips only a breath away. He knew it that this woman would be the death of him but it was the perfect way to go. Picking up his pace he reached between them and strummed her clit the way he knew she liked. Before long he had her moaning and writhing under him, begging him to let her come. Not one to deny her anything she wanted Lance pushed her tank top down and took a taut nipple in his mouth, sucking on the tight nub hard. She came with his name on her lips, repeating it like it was a prayer and he hadn't heard a more beautiful sounds in his entire life. A few thrusts later he followed her too, emptying himself inside her. "What have you done to me, woman." He said finally after they calmed down, her fingers running lightly over his back tracing uneven patterns.

"You want me to explain it to you?" She teased him, kissing his lips once more. "Maybe I should make a diagram and then demonstrate in detail again." She pushed more making him laugh.

"Come back to my room?" He asked, his eyes pleading, as he cupped her cheek running his thumb over her burning flesh.

"Okay." She nodded swallowing thickly, they were about to cross a line again. One that she swore she would never break and she had kept true to her promise for almost two year. But to hell with it, her entire life was in ruins and he was the only thing that would never change for her.

Because no matter how much they tried to stay away from each other they would never succeed. They were like magnets, where one went they would always pull the other along and Bobbi had come to terms with it.


End file.
